


To Love At All is to be Vulnerable

by FurudeKami



Series: Cookie Run Collection [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurudeKami/pseuds/FurudeKami
Summary: Both know darkness, both know pain. Both know loneliness. Maybe that's why, to each other, they're not like the others.
Relationships: Dark Choco Cookie/Werewolf Cookie (Cookie Run)
Series: Cookie Run Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Floople_Doople](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floople_Doople/gifts).



> I'm into Cookie Run now and the lack of DarkWolf is BLASPHEMY. So I will take it upon myself to supply the DarkWolf, starting with this series of random drabbles.

To think this is where they would end up…

Neither were expecting it, but they weren’t exactly complaining. Only...hesitant.

Dark Choco saw this man, and he felt many things. Something seemed to draw him in. He was different from others, but one reason in particular kept him coming back again and again, despite the man’s protests and voiced hesitations.

He understood.

He understood this man. He understood his sadness. He understood his pain. He understood his regrets.

_ He understood his loneliness. _

“Don’t come near! I don’t want to hurt you…”

He understood.

“My scar still aches.”

_ He understood. _ It made his stomach drop at how much he understood.

“My loneliness...can’t be fixed.”

This, too, he understood.

And that’s why he never fought his urges to return, to keep coming back for more. To keep coming back for more time with him, even if they were to only sit in silence for hours on end. Dark Choco kept coming back for more. He wanted to be with this man, he wanted to be by his side. He wanted to know more about him, to even grow closer. He’s the first one that Dark Choco had come across in far too long to remember that he genuinely wished…to risk opening up for.

He wanted to get closer to Werewolf, to be by his side…because he understood.


	2. Chapter 2

Werewolf couldn’t help but watch him. Something about him was different.

Every day he would wander, and in the back of his mind he would hope. Hope to see him again. Hope that he will return and stay for a while. But also…

Hope that he doesn’t get too close, and be hurt.

This person...Werewolf cared about him. He drew Werewolf in, had him curious and wanting to know more. He had Werewolf wanting him around all the time. But Werewolf also wanted him to stay away. Werewolf doesn’t want to hurt him. He doesn’t want to mess this up, add yet another scar to the ones marking him all over.

Werewolf voiced this worry...but he kept coming back.

Why?

He was beyond worried about it, but he was also...happy.

“He...he’s different. One of the few I can stand.”

He was quiet and patient with Werewolf. When Werewolf was uncomfortable with something, he would immediately cease it on the spot with an apology.

“He’s not like the others. He aches in ways that can’t be fixed.”

Werewolf recalls witnessing him looking off at nothing, seeing how dark and foggy that deep red eye becomes, even more so as he scowls down at the blade he wields.

“He has power that takes over. A beast inside of him that only knows how to destroy, no matter how much he hates to inflict harm.”

Werewolf recalls seeing him in a battle, trying his best to avoid hurting the target by dodging the attacks with ease, after the target had been the one to charge. But suddenly, after a certain venom was spit, he lost control. A single slice of the blade was all it took to end it on the spot. The empty look before the sudden sharp inhale and quick turn of his head to look away once he regained control makes Werewolf shiver to this day.

“He has scars. Scars that mark his skin and distort his mind.”

Werewolf recalls sitting with him in a cave one night, waiting out a downpour that pelted down in the woods and rumbled the ground with its thunder. Werewolf recalls the small talks the two had. The similarities of their speech, like the small bouts of silence in between some statements, almost as if they were both scared to speak, like they would say the wrong thing and ruin everything.

_ “I only wanted...to be a hero…” _

That statement rings clear in Werewolf’s mind, so alike to the one he’d always said to himself since that day, the one that changed him forever.

“I only...wanted to protect my friend…”

Werewolf’s heart is pained at recalling that memory yet again, adding to the nonstop curse of it plaguing his mind, making him cower away from others. But it also makes him realize something.

“He’s in pain. He’s full of regrets. He’s terrified of letting anyone in again. He’s…”

The image of Dark Choco flashes through his mind again, and Werewolf keeps that image close to him, stashes it away so he can keep looking back at it when lost in his thoughts.

“...He’s just like me.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Dark Choco, I have...something to ask you.”

“What is it?”

That deep voice rumbled through Werewolf’s whole being, especially during moments like these. Ones where he was fighting the urges to shy away. But the softness that Dark Choco spoke with made it even harder, when it both soothed his worries and flustered him all at once. It was a complex he tried not to think about too much.

Werewolf shuffles a bit as he casts his eyes to the ground. Dark Choco says nothing, as patient with him as ever.

“I wanted to...show you something. Would you follow me?”

“Of course.” Dark Choco says, and stands from his seat on the stump of an older fallen tree, and turns to face Werewolf. “I will follow.”

Werewolf can't help but shrink into himself a bit from how Dark Choco looms over him, and bites down the self-deprecation on his tongue at the slight concerned furrow of Dark Choco’s brow. Normally, a person’s height compared to his own doesn’t affect him, but this is Dark Choco. This is the one Werewolf is closest to, the one that also intimidates him in more ways than he can name, and he barely reaches past his shoulder.

He forces himself back into focus, and with a nod he turns to begin the walk to the destination in mind, all the while feeling the nervousness bubble up in him once again as he hears Dark Choco’s footsteps right behind him.

It wasn’t a long walk, but it wasn’t a quick stroll, either. Dark Choco noticed every single bit of Werewolf’s nervousness during all of this. Hell, he could almost feel it coming off of the man. But finally, Werewolf stopped in his tracks.

“We’re here.”

“Alright,” Dark Choco says and looks around, “is there something important here?”

“...You could...say that.”

To Dark Choco’s surprise, Werewolf turns to look at him for a moment, before coming closer to stand by his side, close enough to allow Dark Choco the chance to feel him. Werewolf’s eyes go straight up, up at the tops of the trees, the foliage that blocks out the sight of the sky above them. Dark Choco follows his lead, curious to what he might be seeing.

“What is up there?”

“You’ll see. I think...you’ll like it.”

The time passed, and the pair kept their eyes glued to the trees. What could it be? What was he waiting for? Dark Choco didn’t know, but he trusted it must be something big, if Werewolf brought him here to see it. Suddenly, Dark Choco needed to blink away the sunlight in his eye-

...The sunlight?

He froze in his place once the realization hit. His eye shot straight back up to watch, to take this in. The light started to pour in, as sparkling rays of sunshine that shone through the foliage. This sight…

“Dark Choco?”

He blinked back into focus, and was met with surprise as his vision suddenly blurred. He was...crying…

“It’s...beautiful…” Dark Choco softly said.

This sight was the most beautiful he’d ever seen. His usual thoughts flooded into his mind. He finally got to see something he’d longed for, he finally got to see one of his favorite sights again, one he used to take for granted so much…

He finally got to see the sunlight again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit quick since I lost my train of thought a bit, but I think I managed to salvage it enough


End file.
